The use of the Becton Dickinson dual parameter fluorescent activated cell sorter to separate neurons, astrocytes, and oligodendroglia from central nervous tissue will be evaluated. Parameters to be assessed with the instrumentation will be those of light scatter, immunofluorescence and autofluorescence.